


My Undertaker Builds Coffins

by RedxLipstick



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Pronouns for Grell Sutcliff, Fluff, M/M, Macabre, Morbid, Other, Pet Names, References to Depression, Rimming, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedxLipstick/pseuds/RedxLipstick
Summary: Grell reminisces on her love for Undertaker.





	My Undertaker Builds Coffins

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you all for reading! This is un-beta'd so I apologize for any grammatical/spelling errors. 
> 
> I do not own any of the characters or plot from Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler! I just like to dance around with Grell from time to time!
> 
> Song for My Undertaker Builds Coffins:
> 
> My Boy Builds Coffins by Florence + The Machine

"Are you ready, my rosy darling?" 

Grell giggled and blushed, it didn't matter how many times her love called her such ridiculously sweet pet names, she still felt butterflies dance in her chest every time.  

 ** _My boy builds coffins with hammers and nails_**    
**_He doesn't build ships, he has no use for sails_**    
**_He doesn't make tables, dressers or chairs_**    
**_He can't carve a whistle_** ** _'_** ** _cause_** ** _he just doesn't care_**  

People were afraid of Undertaker. Terrified of him. And really, they should be, he could be quite fearsome when he needed to. He was Death. But for so long, he had been alone, lonely, and had hurt every time he saw the scared looks, heard the frightened murmurs, at his approach.  

Really, Undertaker had a gentle soul. He was perhaps too smart for his own good and that led to boredom and horrifying solutions to that boredom, but he wasn't malevolent.  

 ** _My boy builds coffins for the rich and the poor_**    
**_Kings and queens have all knocked on his door_**    
**_Beggars and liars, gypsies and thieves_**    
**_They all come to him_** ** _'cause_** ** _he's so eager to please_**  

And in the end, it didn't matter if the humans were afraid of him, they all ended up at his door for him to lay them to final rest after painstakingly making them beautiful all over again for their date with Death.  

Grell hadn't ever seen another acting undertaker give so much care to their clients. Undertaker was kind to the dead, he loved all of them in his own way, even though they rejected him and feared him in their lives.  

They didn't deserve him. Humanity didn't deserve the kindness, the grace, that was Undertaker.  

Nobody could deserve the cute and tasty bone-shaped biscuits he baked, or the heartbreakingly endearing habit of his to serve tea in beakers. Nobody could deserve or even know the tears his blind, Reaper's eyes wept for every corpse to cross his exam table. He built their coffins with loving and talented hands. He served all of his clients equally, and didn't ask for anything in return except for some humor, some kindness.  

 ** _My boy builds coffins he makes them all day_**    
**_But it's not just for work and it isn't for play_**    
**_He's made one for himself_**    
**_One for me too_**    
**_One of these days he'll make one for you_**  

Grell could still remember how heartbroken she felt when she discovered that her dear Undertaker slept in a coffin he had carved for himself, wishing he could have real use of it after all his years of loneliness. They slept together now, in a bed, that he had crafted for them to share together. Undertaker had carved roses into the posts, as he told his scarlet Reaper how her beautiful hair made him think of red roses opening in the morning sun.  

She also remembered the fluttering of butterflies she felt when he first had called her his darling, his rose, his. He had respected her like none other had; he told her she was his precious rosy darling, all his and his alone, and would remain in his heart as long as he was animated with some semblance of life.  

Undertaker had always respected her. He had always treated her with kindness in his own way. Even when she had been utterly horrid to him. He had tried marking her face, wanting to make her really his, and his profession in that, though misguided, had been probably one of the truest ways anyone could have reached Grell's walled-in heart.  

 ** _My boy builds coffins for better or worse_**    
**_Some say_** ** _it's_** ** _a blessing, some say_** ** _it's_** ** _a curse_**    
**_He fits them together in sunshine or rain_**    
**_Each one is unique, no two are the same_**  

Undertaker, somehow, in all his years on the Earth, had never had his own lovely darling. Grell hadn't believed his professions at first, hadn't believed he really did see her as the woman she knew herself to be, and couldn't fathom how she could be his first love in the eons he had existed.  

But he had stayed, with her. And every time she allowed him to brush a kiss over her soft hand, setting her dead heart to fluttering, she believed him a little more. His dedication was unparalleled. Once she allowed him into her life he had become hers in all ways, unequivocally, and never did look back.  

 ** _My boy builds coffins and I think it's a shame_**    
**_That when each_** ** _one's_** ** _been made, he can't see it again_**    
**_He crafts everyone with love and with care_**    
**_Then its thrown in the ground and it just isn't fair_**  

Grell finished patting at her hair in the looking glass Undertaker kept polished just for her in the small hallway separating their living quarters from his shop and laboratory and turned to call out, "Yes, darling, I'm coming~" 

"Ooh, you're cumming, eh? Wanna' bring your pretty, little self over here and cum on me?" Undertaker giggled filthily from the doorway.  

Grell marched over and smartly slapped her love across his face, but hardly put any force behind it, "Stop being filthy around your lady, Sir!" 

Undertaker bowed low before gathering his darling in his arms, "My apologies, mi'lady, I meant no offence," he murmured before daring to lay a kiss on her sweetly-scented, powdered cheek. 

Grell giggled herself and tucked her small, pointed nose against Undertaker's neck, nudging his beautiful, flowing, silver hair out of the way so she could smell his comforting, clean scent-he always smelled of soap and bergamot.  

"May I have a kiss, my darling, hmm?" Undertaker asked, running his long, black fingernails through Grell's sweeping bangs, smoothing them back into the rest of her scarlet tresses-she looked ravishing this evening. 

"You may," she whispered, gasping into his hot mouth as he laid it over hers.  

Their soft kisses turned heated quickly, and as she was moaning against his lips about dinner reservations his skilled fingers were untying the laces to the corset she wore underneath her gorgeous, red gown.  

"Oh, but my love, please my darling, let me eat you instead," Undertaker begged against Grell's delicate collar bones where he sucked cherry marks into her pale skin.  

"O-Oh, oh, please, love, please do~" was all the encouragement Undertaker needed. He swooped Grell up in his arms and brought her back to their shared bedroom. Her undergarments had been removed and she lay naked on their bed but for her Reaper's glasses and the long tresses of her scarlet hair, twined around her lithe limbs.  

Her pretty, pink cock stuck up stiffly in arousal, flushed and rosy just like her face and chest. Undertaker loved his lady's cock so much, it was perfect and tiny, just the right size to fit all in his mouth and he could suck at it for hours like peppermint candies. He nuzzled up her milky thighs, dotting them with kisses as he went, and ran his long nails over her sensitive nipples which pebbled under his touch easily.  

Undertaker finally took her cock in his mouth and sucked eagerly while she tugged his long, silver hair and babbled at him, begging for 'more', always more. He would be content to remain like this for the rest of the evening, suckling at her cock happily while she pulled his hair and gnashed her sharpened teeth, but eventually she begged him to eat a different part of her, so they could couple together-and he could never deny his lady anything.  

Undertaker moved his mouth from her cock to her fluttering entrance and started licking and sucking at the fleshy pucker as it twitched against his lips. He pressed his tongue into her body and followed it with his long-nailed fingers, easing the way with the rose oil they always kept on the nightstand.  

When he joined with her, his girth easily filling her to the brim, he couldn't help but just lay against his love for a long moment, murmuring devoutly, "My sweet rose, how you've blessed me," into her sweet-smelling hair, running like a silken river beneath them on the bedding.  

"I love you, darling," she replied sweetly, before nudging her hips up to encourage him to move within her.  

Their hands tangled above their heads and Undertaker sunk into Grell's body again and again, joining them completely.  

When they were done, Grell decided they'd have to cancel their plans for the evening since they had already missed their dinner reservations, so Undertaker made his lady a tray of tea and his special, bone-shaped biscuits for her to enjoy in their bed.  

 ** _My boy builds coffins he makes them all day_**    
**_But it's not just for work and it isn't for play_**    
**_He's made one for himself_**    
**_One for me too_**    
**_One of these days he'll make one for you_**  

Undertaker presented Grell with the special coffin he had crafted just for her. He had worked a long time on it, and had carved hundreds of intricate roses into the Cherrywood. It was lined with crimson silk that was embroidered with scarlet roses. He laid it against the wall next to the simple, pine coffin he had carved for himself that was lined with black wool, in their bedroom.  

Grell didn't think she had ever received a lovelier present, or one that held more devotion than this.  

They held hands and looked at their coffins lying simply together in their room, each with a private wish that they'd somehow be able to remain together when and if their time as animate Reapers should ever end.  

Grell leaned her body into Undertaker's strong arms and he wrapped her up in his embrace, "Let's get you to bed, my darling, I think I gave your body quite a thrashing earlier when we coupled." 

"My love, you know I'm made of tougher stuff than all that," Grell tittered, but still swooned happily when her strong lover lifted her completely in his arms to carry her bridal style to their bed.  

 ** _My boy builds coffins he makes them all day_**    
**_But it's not just for work and it isn't for play_**    
**_He's made one for himself_**    
**_One for me too_**    
**_One of these days he'll make one for you_**  

 **_For y_** ** _ou_ **  

 **_For y_** ** _ou_ **  

 **_For you_ **  

"I love you, darling." 

"And I love you, my rose. Goodnight mi'lady."  

 **_For y_** ** _ou_ **  

 **_For y_** ** _ou_ **  

 **_For you_ **  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you thought by leaving kudos and comments!


End file.
